


dead white

by Island_of_Reil



Category: Oxford Time Travel Universe - Connie Willis
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Child Death, Drabble, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_of_Reil/pseuds/Island_of_Reil
Summary: Kivrin saw yet one more thing from a fairy tale.





	dead white

It seems years ago Kivrin spoke into the corder of how Rosemund, dark hair gleaming under her white cap and her cheeks flushed with health, looked like nothing so much as Snow White.

She thinks of that now as she stands in the kitchen, the apple in her hand marred by just one bite.

Rosemund’s hand is open, as if waiting for Kivrin to take it and walk her out of these corpse-strewn lands. Her hair hangs lank and dull, her splotches and swellings have faded, but in the frail morning light her skin is the dead white of snow.


End file.
